Fabula Mea, Regulae Meae
by DolbyDigital
Summary: 1. (Lorcan/Lucy); 2.(Charlie/Tonks - Friendship); 3. It wasn't like anyone had to know. (Pansy/Hermione - Gen)
1. First (LucyLorcan)

**First – Lorcan/Lucy**

Round: History of Magic

Option: A

House: Gryffindor

Magical Status: Witch

Wand: TBA

Can you PM me my score please? With it broken down into the categories, if that's OK.

* * *

The first time he sees her is across the crowded platform just as he is about to board the Hogwarts Express. He is eleven, about to embark on the most important journey of his life so far. He is nervous and scared and excited all at the same time; he will be leaving his family behind for the first time, but he will be meeting new people. He turns to wave good-bye to his parents, his brother a few paces ahead of him and already aboard the train, when he sees her.

She is a few years older, already wearing her school robes, and still saying goodbye to her parents. She is beautiful, standing in the crowd and completely oblivious to his presence. She looks sad and lonely and excited all at the same time; he wants to go over there and comfort her, share in her excitement. He turns back to face his brother, leaving his parents and the girl behind him, and boards the train.

The first time he kisses her is five years later, in the very spot where he first laid eyes on her.


	2. The Greatest Secret (TonksCharlie)

**The Greatest Secret - Charlie/Tonks (Friendship)**

Round: Defence Against the Dark Arts

Strategy: 1

House: Gryffindor

Magical Status: Witch

Wand: TBA

(I also used the Gryffindor bonus prompt)

Can I get my score broken down into categories again, please.

* * *

She sat at her desk with her head down, mousy brown hair covering her face, as a large group of Gryffindor boys surrounded her. She twirled her quill nervously, attempting to ignore their looming presence. She hadn't been doing anything – not really, anyway – and yet they insisted upon relentlessly tormenting her.

"You're a freak," the largest of the group sneered, backed up by his house mates. "Only freaks can do _that_." The others laughed cruelly at the insult, and she sank lower in her seat hoping that if she didn't retaliate in any way then they would leave her alone.

She could see the hair in front of her eyes change to a grey-blue colour against her will, and could feel the tears pooling in her eyes. This just invoked more laughter from the group of first year boys, and the verbal abuse increased.

"Hey!" a tall, red-headed boy shouted from behind them, a scowl marring his features. "Leave her alone, yeah?" he glared at the boys as he pushed his way past them and collapsed ungracefully into the empty chair next to her.

"Hi," he smiled at her, aiming a carefree smile in her direction, "I'm Charlie."

"Ny- Tonks," she replied quietly, looking up at him from underneath her fringe.

"It's cool what you can do with your hair," he grinned, eyes brightening as her hair slowly changed to a bright orange that rivalled his own.

"They don't think so," she gestured to the other Gryffindor boys in their year. They both watched the group of eleven year olds as they laughed loudly from their corner of the room.

"Yeah they do; they're just jealous. I wish I could do that," he laughed as she changed her hair to a bright pink.

"It is kinda fun," she whispered, as if she had just imparted the greatest secret.

She had only been at Hogwarts for a week, but already she had made a friendship that she just knew would last her a life time.


	3. Strained (HermionePansy)

**Strained - Pansy/Hermione (Gen)**

Round: Astronomy

Task : b

House: Gryffindor

Magical Status: Witch

Wand: TBA

Score broken down into categories, please.

* * *

She bent over the textbook willing it to make sense, letting out an irritated huff of air as the runes continued to remain undecipherable to her. With a scowl, she leant back in her seat and ran her hands over her face and through her face in a frustrated gesture.

She'd been studying for hours – she should know this by now – but for some reason she just couldn't process any of the ancient text. The library was mostly empty now, only a few students left scattered around the seating area. The oppressive silence of the library was really starting to grate on her nerves; she was thankful when a pair of Ravenclaws two tables down from her began quietly murmuring to each other.

Squinting at the textbook, she sighed when the runes remained unchanged. She was really beginning to regret taking this subject; at this rate she would be lucky to scrape an A.

"Do you need any help?" a quiet voice whispered from behind her, startling her out of her state of self pity. She spun around faster than she would have felt possible after being hunched over a desk for several long hours.

"Help? From You?" she hissed through her teeth, aiming a harsh glare at the other girl.

"Yes. You look stuck," this only succeeded to intensify her glare. Help; from _her_? – she didn't need help from anyone, least of all that stuck up Mudblood. Only, she _did_ need to get this done, and she hadn't managed to figure it out herself.

"Okay," she muttered, offering a strained smile and pushing out the seat next to her.

It wasn't like anyone had to know.


End file.
